


How About A Trade?

by RonnyDonny



Series: The Push and Pull of an Unrequited Love [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Bottom Technoblade, Dream is a Little Shit, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, PWP, Pining, Please Don't Hate Me, Power Bottom Technoblade, Riding, Self-indulgent smut, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade has a weakness to gold, Technoblade is a piglin hybrid, Technoblade is an asshole, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnyDonny/pseuds/RonnyDonny
Summary: Techno tested the other man’s grip, pushing against him slightly only to be pushed harder against the wall. He was starting to feel caged, uncomfortable, only hoping Dream didn’t intend to force him to resort back to violence.“What’s this about?” Techno inquired although fully aware of Dream’s hot-headed nature.“We had a deal, Techno. I asked nicely. Now, you take off your mask,” Dream bit back with a surprising lack of patience.“I said I might let you see my face. Do you lack hearing just as well as personal space?”.Or.Techno receives an unexpected visitor in the form of a bastard with an unquenchable curiosity.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Push and Pull of an Unrequited Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137113
Comments: 85
Kudos: 1551





	How About A Trade?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE! This is in NO WAY shipping the actual content creators. I am writing about the characters they play within the actual storyline. Please do not send me hate messages because you don't like what I've written. At the end of the day, I'm going to continue writing what makes me happy, and if at any point the creators stepped forward and asked me directly to take this down, I will.
> 
> On another note. I literally did this instead of sleeping. I'm really proud of it, and I hope you enjoy! Don't like, don't read.

Life was quiet in the cold, snowy tundra that Techno had made himself home within. The animals were sparse, and the people even sparser. While he had settled near a small cluster of villages, many of its inhabitants had been mindful to keep away from him, so he had done the same. Peacefully, he had spent his time brewing potions and finding company within a few mobs that he had collected over time. Edward was one such mob, an enderman who’s small sounds brought him a small sense of clarity within his presence. He was used to silence, the quiet loneliness that brought with it familiarity, but it was still confusing. 

His time with his brothers had brought with them a weakness. He had gotten used to having company, no matter how crazed his brother, Wilbur, became, no matter how infuriating the youngest, Tommy, grew. Those factors didn’t matter because they were his family. But, just like it always did, things went wrong. At this point, he wondered if he was always destined to receive the short end of the stick. 

Techno sighed heavily, running his hand down his hair that still had yet to be braided that day even as the skies began to dim. Retirement hadn’t exactly been as nice as he’d imagined. The voices were loud, and without him indulging them as often as he used to, they were restless. He mostly nullified them with the help of slaughtering nearby mobs, hence the reason the land around his home remained unlit, but quelling them took many. They demanded blood, and the blood they liked the most was from people.

“Shut up,” he murmured when they grew too loud, pulling his hair forward as he began to weave the strands into a slightly messy braid. Wilbur had always done this better.

As he was about to scold himself for the intrusive thought, Techno heard footsteps at his door. His eyes narrowed, and his ears flicked in the direction of his door, eyes shifting in their direction. He wasn’t expecting any visitors, especially at this hour. He considered the possibility of it being Phil, but his father had always informed him of his plans to visit days in advance. Pulling his sword out of its sheath, he watched with a calm, calculating gaze as his door slowly opened.

Techno prepared to swing, his netherite sword just moments away from slicing the intruder’s head from their shoulders, but he stopped. Taking a step into _his_ home was none other than Dream. His gaze hardened, sword still looming against Dream’s neck as they were caught in a fearsome lock. Then, Dream’s hands were raised in a sense of mock surrender, that cocky smile coming out to play.

“Techno! No need to act so scary. I mean no harm,” the man’s words left a foul taste in his mouth, his laugh resulting in him dropping his blade in annoyance.

It was only Dream, he thought. The man had recently made a habit of visiting him at the most inconvenient times. Each time, he was a hair's width away from killing him on the spot, but every time, without fail, he’d stopped. While he hated to admit it, it was a lonely place that he had settled, and Phil could only visit so much with the surveillance L’manberg put him through.

“Why are you here?” Techno sighed, sheathing his blade as his hand reached up under his boar’s skull mask to pinch at the bridge of his nose. He didn’t miss the way Dream seemed to lean forward in curiosity.

“Oh, no real reason, Techie. I’m just curious how you’re doing,” Dream answered, his smile wicked and untruthful. There was no way he had come here _simply_ for that. He always had an ulterior motive.

“Then leave. I’m busy,” he said shortly, turning around to return to tending to his potions.

He was currently finishing up a batch of strength pots and found himself wishfully waiting for the sounds of Dream leaving as told. Instead, he received the man hovering over his shoulder. He glanced at him, frowning, before continuing what he was doing. Dream was almost as bad as Tommy in these regards. The youngest had never left him alone when they were kids.

As he worked, Techno slowly got more and more painfully aware of Dream’s eyes staring holes into his mask. He stood up abruptly, savoring how Dream stumbled in surprise, before deciding to confront him. This was getting ridiculous, and if he didn’t get the idiot out of his house soon, there was no way he was going to get any work done.

“What do you want, Dream? This is getting a little ridiculous,” he groaned, annoyance thick on his tongue.

Silence hung in the air for a moment, Dream just smiling coyly like he hadn’t just been staring at him for the past ten minutes. “Well, you know,” he finally spoke up. “I’ve been curious, Technoblade. What exactly is it that you hide underneath that mask of yours.”

This time, Techno was the silent one. His eyes scanned what little of Dream’s face he would see, confusion evident in the way his ears twitched. “Eh?”

“Dream, that’s a pretty personal thing, and we aren’t exactly friends,” Techno began with yet another sigh. “I don’t go around asking to see your face or anything.”

He had hoped that would quell Dream’s curiosity, but it only seemed to make him more adamant. He stepped forward, getting uncomfortably close causing Techno to furrow his eyebrows as he stepped back in response.

“Then how about this!” Dream exclaimed. “We exchange! I show you mine, and you show me yours.”

While he had to admit that he was slightly curious, Techno shook his head in disagreement. He would gain nothing from seeing Dream’s face. From what it seemed, the man didn’t care for his identity quite as much as he led on, and there was a high possibility that the information wouldn’t be very beneficial on his end. Though, seeing how Dream seemed very interested in this information, perhaps he could have some fun with it.

“I don’t know. Maybe if you ask nicely, I’ll consider it.”

Dream’s reaction to that was interesting. His smile melted off his face and into one of scrutiny. He seemed confused, taken aback by his request, but just as soon as the smile faded, it returned. He seemed more mischievous, arm swinging around his shoulders and pulling him impossibly close. His lips formed into a scowl, body tensing in discomfort from the close quarters. He hated physical contact.

“Oh, _great_ Technoblade!” Dream began, theatrically placing his hand across his heart with that shit-eating grin he wore when he knew he’d have his way. “Please! Oh, please, bless this mere peasant with just a glimpse of your face! I would be oh, so grateful if you would allow me the pleasure!”

It was almost funny, the sarcasm dripping from Dream’s lips, the smile speaking wonders into his train of thought. One too many people had given into Dream’s every want and whim, but today he was in for a slight surprise. It wasn’t his job to give in to the requests of a cocky bastard, and he wasn’t too keen on adopting it now.

“Hm,” Techno pretended to be in thought as if considering Dream’s proclamation. “No, I’m good. It was a fun show though. Now that you’ve got your answer, you should leave. I don’t exactly have plans of allowing you to stay any longer.”

As his eyes returned to Dream with a smug grin of his own, Techno was prepared to escort a fuming Dream from his home with not much else left to say, what he didn’t expect was his back hitting a wall. He was caught off guard and his hand immediately reached for his blade as the voices screamed for death, but he stopped in his tracks when he felt no bloodlust from the other man. You’ve sworn off violence, he reminded himself, trying to soothe the screaming voices that demanded Dream’s blood. It took a moment, but he soon regained his composure and stared at Dream expectedly.

He tested the other man’s grip, pushing against him slightly only to be pushed harder against the wall. He was starting to feel caged, uncomfortable, only hoping Dream didn’t intend to force him to resort back to violence.

“What’s this about?” Techno inquired although fully aware of Dream’s hot-headed nature.

“We had a deal, Techno. I _asked_ nicely. Now, you take off your mask,” Dream bit back with a surprising lack of patience.

“I said I _might_ let you see my face. Do you lack hearing just as well as personal space?”

Techno left it at that, gazing at Dream unblinkingly as the man went through a conflict of emotions. He seemed to get angrier, pushing harder against his chest, before loosening his grip with a newfound smile. Techno narrowed his eyes, finding that smile to be a tad bit unnerving. When Dream was confident, there was almost always a reason for it.

He stepped back, and Techno took that opportunity to reclaim his space. The voices were still screaming in anger, demanding the man to get away. However, there were a fair few saying some rather uncomfortable things that he didn’t bother to humor. They weren’t as loud as the others anyway. Shaking himself back out of his dazed state of mind, he redirected his attention back onto Dream, watching as the man reached into his bag and pulled something out.

His attention was immediately piqued. 

_Gold. Gold. Shiny. Apple. Golden apple. Smells nice. Want. Gold. Want it now. Give._

Dream’s chuckle pulled him out of his thoughts, taking his silence as if he’d won something. He pulled the apple to his face, slowly biting into the flesh while his eyes continued to bore holes into Techno’s face. He scowled, hating the way he itched to grab it. Damn his instincts.

“Hey, Technie,” Dream smirked as he gently tossed the apple from hand to hand, gratefully not able to see how Techno’s eyes followed it diligently. “How about a trade? I’ll give you an apple if you kiss me.”

His eyes stopped following the apple, the voices finally growing quiet as Techno looked back at Dream with confusion. His ear twitched, and he tried to figure out just how Dream went from wanting to see his face to wanting to kiss him. Hell, why did the man want to kiss him in the first place? Once he got past the initial shock, he started to work through some of his ideas. Kissing him would mean he would have to take his mask off anyway, but at the same time, why not just ask to see him? It didn’t make sense.

There was no way he was going to kiss Dream for an apple, but then the man, as if sensing his eyes, took another slow, deliberate bite from the apple. He _wanted it_. 

Groaning in annoyance, he didn’t say a word. He simply stepped forward and grabbed Dream by the collar of his shirt. Quickly, as if to not get Dream exactly what he wanted, he momentarily pulled up his mask to peck the other man on his lips. They were unexpectedly soft, not at all rough like he’d imagined, but he didn’t dwell on that any longer than he needed, replacing his mask and stepping back with his small victory. 

“Done. Now, the apple,” Techno said, holding his hand out expectedly, reveling in the stark confusion that was evident on Dream’s face.

“I-- what?” Dream sputtered, mouth agape, opening and closing as he tried to form words. “You- Techno! What the fuck was that? You call that a kiss? That was nothing!”

Techno only shrugged, curling his fingers forward as he motioned Dream to pay up. Even if Dream wasn’t satisfied with how he’d kissed him, a deal was a deal, and he knew how the man felt about deals. He grinned wickedly when he was handed the apple, but found it strange how Dream’s hand lingered on his hand a second too long.

Then, his back was against the wall again, but the voices stayed oddly quiet this time.

“You’re going to accept one more apple, and this time it’ll be a proper kiss. Do you understand,” Dream growled, actually growled, and Techno felt himself shiver. Okay, he could admit that caught his interest. 

They stayed in silence for a moment, and then Techno decided that perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to indulge. His hands returned to his mask, slowly unclipping the many bands that kept it securely around his head. He could feel Dream’s eyes on him, hungry and like a predator towards prey. While he didn’t appreciate being looked at like that, he’d be a liar if he said he didn’t like it.

When his mask came off, he tossed it to the side, hearing it clunk against the ground. Techno didn’t give Dream much time to actually look, pulling him closer by the collar to lazily place his lips back against his. Once again, they were soft, tasting of the golden apple he had teased him with just moments before. It was _divine_. 

Unexpectedly, Dream kissed back with fervor, rough and passionate, quickly escalating the kiss like that of a dehydrated man in the desert being offered a cup of water. It made a chuckle rumble in Techno’s throat, kissing him half-heartedly and like he had all the time in the world. Dream struggled for dominance, licking at his bottom lip and growling when he was denied entrance. His ear flicked, finding amusement in the way he practically buzzed with lust. Why that lust was directed towards him, he was unsure, but who was he to deny some no strings attached fun. It had been a very, _very_ long time after all.

Dream was growing frustrated, his hands traveling to grip at the base of Techno’s hair, pulling harshly to try and elicit some sound in return. His ministrations rewarded him with a small gasp, and while quiet, almost nonexistent, the slight opening of Techno’s mouth was enough for him to shove his tongue into his mouth and deepen the kiss. Techno huffed in annoyance but didn’t do much to resist. Truthfully, he was curious just how unenthusiastic he could be before Dream’s hot-headed nature took hold of him.

While he wasn’t a very vocal person, Techno would be lying if he didn’t like the way Dream kissed him so feverishly. He could feel his hands roaming, tugging at his hair one more time before snaking forward to rub his thumb against his cheeks. It took all of his power at that moment not to melt. His hands were gentle, a stark contrast to the way Dream seemed to devour him. He tasted of golden apples predominantly, but there was the hint of mint, almost like he’d eaten one right before he’d come. Almost like he’d planned on this happening.

Dream broke the kiss for a moment to catch his breath, a smug grin spreading across his face when he saw Techno’s swollen lips. Embarrassingly, his body hadn’t had as much resolve as he’d hoped, his ears flushed a light red and his eyes hazy as he shakily caught his breath. With annoyance, Techno soon realized he was hard. Though, if they’d gotten this far, maybe he could indulge a little bit more.

“How many golden apples do you have on you now?” Techno questioned, eyes narrowing in on Dream’s ever-widening grin.

“Five.”

“All of them and I’ll let you fuck me.”

Dream seemed taken aback for a moment, but that snake-like grin was quick to return. Techno wasn’t sure what had come over him at that moment, but he knew this was something mutual. They both wanted this, and after all that, it would be a shame to stop there.

“Mask off, too,” Techno demanded, reaching up to grab at Dream’s mask, but still slow enough for the other man to stop him if necessary. He didn’t. 

When the mask was off, Techno was just as rough with it as he did his own. If it remained unscratched all this time, it could handle a little toss. Looking back, he finally got a chance to actually _look_ at him. He was different than he’s imagined. He was soft, features more round than harsh, and were those freckles? Techno’s eyes wandered Dream’s face curiously, from his nose to the color of his eyes. Emerald. Emerald like the absurd stash he had stocked away in his ender chest. He could see the way Dream did the same, and he felt hot under the intensity of his gaze. Now, Dream couldn’t ide the way his pupils dilated as he studied every part of him, and _fuck_ , it sure made him twitch with interest.

“Done looking, Dream?” Techno perked an eyebrow, voice monotone, and calm despite his rough appearance. “I’d say take a picture, but I don’t exactly like the idea of others seeing my face.”

“Fuck. Have you been this hot all this time? You mean to tell me that, _this_ ,” Dream gestured to his face, “was the face there the entire time? God, I’ve been missing out.”

Techno would be a liar if he said his face didn’t grow hot at that proclamation, but he hit it with annoyance. “You never responded to my deal earlier. Care to share with the class your decision?”

“Let’s go to your room,” was all Dream had to offer in response, that smug smirk and the lustful twinkle in his eye being answer enough. He was in for a fun ride.

Techno led Dream up into his room. It was clean, tidy, and untouched. It wasn’t often that he was able to sleep, so he didn’t come up here often. Dream was quick, pulling Techno forward as he initiated another red hot kiss, filled to the brim with unadulterated lust. He kissed back, admittedly a bit more enthusiastically than before. Dream seemed to like this, moaning into the kiss as he slowly backed Techno onto his bed. They parted, but Dream’s mouth was unyielding. He started to mouth kisses into his jawline, moving down onto his neck and reveling in the small shiver Techno gave.

Techno’s breath was shaky, but he wasn’t one to get too vocal. He did, however, slightly tilt his head to the side, a silent encouragement that led to Dream smiling against his neck. He bit, hard, driving out a gasp as Techo’s hand reached up to grip at Dream’s hair in surprise.

“Gentle,” Techno scowled, shakily exhaling as Dream licked the bite in apology.

“Sorry. Wanted to get a sound out of you.” He didn’t sound sorry in the slightest.

“Just do better if you want a sound out of me,” Techno smirked in response, his eyebrow quirking in challenge. “Not that I expect much out of you.”

That certainly did well to catch Dream’s attention, and this time it was his time to scowl. “Duly noted, pretty boy.”

Dream’s mouth returned to his neck, sucking marks into his skin and nipping at his collar bones. All Techno offered was small shivers or the occasional exhale that came out a smidgen too loud. As he laid against the bed, he swung one of his arms over his eyes, tilting his head further back as Dream worked. It felt good, his warm, hot mouth sucking marks into his skin that he knew would be there the next day, and strangely, he didn’t mind it one bit. 

Techno flinched, tensing up when Dream’s hands began to wander underneath his shirt, but he quickly relaxed after Dream gave him a particularly rough nip. He shivered as the cold air hit his feverish skin, Dream hiking his shirt up and over his chest. He tugged it overhead, and getting the memo, Techno leaned up in the slightest to help remove the useless article of clothing. 

Dream’s mouth slowly began to kiss down from his collarbones, and with his hands wandering as they pleased, Techno was having trouble figuring out which to focus on. He chose the hands after deliberate consultation as they reached up to grope at his chest. He’d never been the most sensitive in that area, but everywhere Dream touched left a boiling heat in its place. Hands played with his nipples, pinching and squeezing them, drawing out a quiet groan. Dream seemed way happier than he should have when he heard it. 

“Come on,” Dream hummed with a wicked grin, slowly inching down to drag his tongue up Techno’s nipple. “Sing for me, baby.”

Techno made a gruff noise in response, glaring at Dream with a frown. “Sing? I’m not some bird, Dream.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to make you into one, dove,” Dream snickered, nipping at Techno’s nipple and receiving a sharp gasp in response.

Techno swore he wasn’t usually this sensitive. Perhaps it was the length of time between now and the last time he’d slept with someone, or perhaps it was the way Dream skillfully swirled his tongue around him, sucking and biting mercilessly, leaving Techno trembling beneath him. He bit into his hand, finding that he needed something else to keep any noises from spilling from his lips. If Dream wanted to hear him moan, he needed to _earn_ it.

As things went on, Techno’s cock became harder and harder to ignore, shuffling uncomfortably he shot a glare down at Dream who had become painfully comfortable making him writhe with just his chest.

“Move on,” Techno growled, twitching as Dream’s hand dragged across his stomach.

“To what?” Dream asked, playing innocent with a shit-eating grin. “You’re going to have to be much more specific than that, Techno.”

Dream thought he was in control, this much was obvious, and Techno had almost been inclined to allow the man to have it. There was, however, one thing he didn’t tolerate from cheeky little bastards like him. He _didn’t_ like being denied his pleasures, and he certainly didn’t ask twice.

Techno flipped them, slamming Dream’s back onto the bed as he straddled him. He was back to his rightful place. The top. He smirked at the way Dream yelped, savoring the irritated glare he received. He had given Dream the opportunity to remain in control, but he would _learn_ not to play coy with him. He’d heard he was an amazing mentor.

“Now, be a good boy and let me do my own thing,” Techno hummed absently, pushing down on Dream’s chest when he moved to get up.

Dream seemed thoroughly pissed off at having his place taken, but he quieted down, raising his eyebrows as if to say “let’s see what you can do, Blade.” He was going to eat his words. Techno kept one of his hands against Dream’s chest to steady him before doing what he’d been meaning to do since this whole ordeal had begun. He ground his ass down roughly against Dream, letting out a ragged exhale as Dream moaned in surprise. His hand shot up to Techno’s waist, pulling him down demandingly in a pathetic attempt to make him do it again.

Techno’s satisfaction was plastered across his face as he rocked his hips, back and forth, along Dream’s cock. Dream was far different than him, he noted. He wasn’t afraid to be vocal, in fact, Techno thought he was being loud just for the hell of it, but damn, did he find it arousing. He ground down harder, his free hand reaching into his pants to finally give him the touch he needed.

Techno stopped grinding, leaning forward and hanging his head as he palmed himself through his pants. He couldn’t see the way Dream was looking at him, but if he did, he’d realize it was aflame with desire. As Techno pulled himself from his pants, he swiped across his head and couldn’t stop the small moan that fell from his lips. He touched himself just how he liked it, his mind going blank as another tiny gasp bubbled up and popped. 

He missed the way Dream’s hand snaked from his hips to his thighs, but he suddenly became painfully aware when he gripped his cock and stroked. His thighs trembled, and his eyes went wide as he stifled another moan. This was part of his game. How would Dream feel if he only moaned from his own hand, and Dreams hand only received a couple of shaky breaths? He was curious.

“Techno,” Dream growled, swirling his thumb around his tip before stroking him. “Let me hear it.”

Techno glanced up through the hair that had slipped from his braid. “No.”

He let Dream have his fun making him quiver and gasp under his hand, but eventually, he had grown far too close for comfort. He swatted Dream’s hand away before slowly, and begrudgingly, moving off of him. Dream was obviously confused, hands snapping back to his hips in an attempt to make him stay, but he simply pried them away and stood back up.

Techno unbuttoned his pants, hands uncharacteristically clumsy, floundering with the zipper as he pulled it down. He looked up at Dream through his lashes, quirking an eyebrow as he saw the man only staring in wordless desire.

“Are you going to take your clothes off or not? You’re the one who’s acting like a dog in heat,” Techno smirked, watching the way Dream seemed to desperately pull his shirt above his head and unbuttoning his pants as if his life depended on it.

Once Dream was completely bare, Techno let his eyes wander. He traced along his muscles, the scars that blended beautifully into his skin. He ate up the way his body curved and hardened in just the right ways. He was _famished._ He looked back up after looking achingly long at the other man’s cock, loving the way Dream seemed to follow his eyes right back up. 

“Back on the bed,” Techno commanded, pushing Dream back onto his back as he fetched a bottle of lube from his dresser. 

“W- wait!” Dream sputtered, eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to process the situation. “I’m not bottoming, Techno. That wasn’t our deal.”

Techno stared at him for a moment, confused before bursting out into a bark of laughter. “No, no. You’re still fucking me. I just don’t see why I have to be on bottom, so thus, lay down.”

Techno’s tone was harsher this time, and Dream knew better than to talk back to that. He hummed in satisfaction when Dream obeyed, settling back onto his bed with a pout. Returning with a bottle of lube, Techno settled back down onto Dream’s lap, however, this time, instead of feeling a bulge against his ass, it was Dream’s cock. He shivered, not missing the snarky grin spreading across his face as Techno frowned at him in annoyance. 

“How do you want to do this? Me prepping myself, or you?” Techno asked although already knowing what Dream’s answer was going to be.

“Me. I want you trembling around me as I take you apart,” Dream answered back without a moment's hesitation, seeming mighty confident for a guy who couldn’t make him moan.

Techno raised his eyebrow before handing Dream the bottle, making a noise of surprise as he was pulled forward flush against his chest. Dream’s laugh blew air that tickled his ear, and Techno frowned at how cocky the man seemed to be. He wondered how confident he’d be if he was the one fucking into him nice and slow, torturing him with a pace that rivaled a snail. He wondered how pretty he’d beg.

Being brought back to the present by a finger swirling at his entrance, he braced himself for the intrusion. As Dream’s finger slowly pressed in, Techno shifted with discomfort, gripping at his sheets roughly as he tried to keep his bearings.

“So tight,” Dream cooed.

“Shut up,” Techno growled in response.

As Dream’s finger prodded and thrusted, Techno’s initial discomfort was slowly replaced by red hot need. He instinctively pressed into Dream’s finger, seeking more. Taking that as permission to add another, Dream pushed in another finger scissoring and savoring every little gasp Techno had failed to keep at bay. It was embarrassing how he kept pressing into him needily, as if asking for more, demanding it. He felt the way Dream began to experiment with curling his fingers, and with terrifying accuracy, he found it almost immediately.

The broken moan that followed made his ears ink red, and his hand shot up to muffle any further noise. Dream seemed to be having none of that, and he swiftly began to abuse that spot with fervor, and the sounds that followed were music to his ears.

“More,” Dream rumbled, tone absolutely feral. “Let me hear _more_.”

“Just-- fuck! -- another finger,” Techno pushed back, fucking onto Dream’s fingers as he keened. “Stop teasing. Another or I do it myself.”

That wasn’t an empty threat, and he was sure Dream knew that as he added another finger. The next moan was higher, his hand seeking something to grab hold of and finding Dream’s shoulder. He dug his hands into the tender flesh, feeling slight satisfaction in the way Dream flinched. That satisfaction was short-lived as Dream was once again abusing his prostate, and when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, his hand reached down to stroke him in tune.

Techno’s hand reached down in a pathetic attempt to stop him, eyes wide as he could feel himself getting close. “Wait. Wait. Close. Don’t,” he bit out, sighing in relief when Dream stopped.

“I’m prepped enough. Stop,” He huffed, tensing up as Dream brushed against his nerves stubbornly. “Dream, do you want to be in me or not?”

That seemed to shut him up nicely. Dream removed his hand, almost desperately bucking his hips into him in a pitiful attempt to get some form of contact. He had realized, albeit late, that he hadn’t touched him once. A cruel god he was. Poor, poor Dream. He really must reward him for how patient he’d been.

“Techno, baby, hurry up,” Dream all but _whined_ , growing impatient from how Techno just sat kneeled there and stared at him. “Please, Techie. I need to be inside you. Can’t you see how much I'm throbbing for you?”

He was begging. Oh, fuck, Dream was begging. Techno’s eyes went dark with hunger, and who was he to deny such a pretty boy begging to be inside of him. He complied, positioning Dream’s cock at his hole and slowly inching down. It hurt, that much he would admit, but the beautiful, blissed expression that spread across Dream’s face was more than an award worth the discomfort.

When he bottomed out, Techno let out a trembling breath, his eyes fluttering closed as he adjusted to his size. Dream was a tad bit _gifted_ , so it took moments longer than he’d like to admit. Finally adjusting, he did a test bounce, slowly moving up and bouncing back down to the hilt. He made a choked noise, some of his previous pain being replaced with tingles of pleasure. It felt so good, the way Dream stretched him out so nicely.

“Techno,” Dream groaned, hands gripping bruises into his hips. “Please, get a move on.”

“Hm, since you asked so nicely.”

Now a slight bit more comfortable, Techno rose to the hilt only to drop back down, fast. He couldn’t stop the small moan that fell from his lips, the way he quivered from just how _deep_ he was. He set a slow but unforgiving pace, testing out different angles until he was hitting his prostate with every drop of his hips. It felt so good. So, so, so good. The way Dream’s hands gripped deliciously, and how he managed to hit him in just the right spot. Granted, he was doing most of the work, but he knew when to give credit where credit was due. 

“You sound so perfect,” Dream’s voice came out in grunts, his hips bucking up and hitting his nerves so perfectly. “Feel so good.”

Techno could only grumble, not trusting himself to form words as he sought his own pleasure. He was growing erratic, losing his rhythm as he grew impossibly close. He reached to touch himself only to have his hand pried away and replaced with Dream’s. He moaned breathily, the way Dream touched him making his mind grow hazy and causing him to feel drunk off of desire. 

Dream pulled him back down against his chest, using this leverage to thrust into him mercilessly, setting a rough and unforgiving pace that had Techno seeing stars. He let him, nails digging into his flesh as he bit into Dream’s shoulder to muffle his moans. His sharp teeth nicked into his skin, and he tasted copper on his tongue. It was _intoxicating._

“Close,” Techno choked out, groaning when Dream hit that spot again not seconds after.

“Me too,” Dream panted, sounding no better than Techno in the moment. “Where? Where can I?”

While it took a second for Techno to comprehend what Dream was asking, he understood after a few seconds to process. He wanted to say he didn’t care, but right now, he craved it inside. He wanted him to fill him, to indulge him. However, he didn’t want to say that just yet, so he went with the next best thing.

“Anywhere. Don’t care,” he gasped.

It was obvious where Dream would choose in the end, and that meant he could still tease him later without revealing just how badly he’d wanted it too. Dream became more erratic, more animalistic. Thrusting harder than before, and his hand setting a brutal pace that left him dizzy. So, so good. Fuck, he couldn’t think. He couldn’t think. So close. So, so close.

“Gonna cum,” Techno warned, sounding hoarse as he bucked into Dream’s hand.

“Do it.” 

And he did.

Techno came into Dream’s hand with a broken moan, twitching in his hand as he fucked him through his orgasm. He slumped against him, feeling numb and fucked out of his mind, letting Dream use him to chase his own pleasure. Slowly, the oversensitivity crept up, but before it became too much, Dream moaned high and long, coming inside of him and fucking it deeper. He trembled, the feeling both unnerving and undeniably hot at the same time.

They laid there for a while, panting and blissed out of their minds. Techno was the first to move, raising his hips slightly so Dream slid out of him with a disgusting pop. He rolled over, laying there in his afterglow for a moment before sitting up to inspect the mess. Finding a bit of clarity for a moment, he glanced over at Dream with a blank expression.

Techno was a wicked man, and even in this hazy state of mind, he knew he couldn’t resist himself when it came to teasing. He let Dream’s eyes follow him as he stalked over to the bag that had been discarded along with the rest of their clothes. He fished into the bag, pulling out a shiny, delicious golden apple. He grinned devilishly, taking a bite as his eyes connected with Dream’s.

“Can’t believe you came inside of me.”

And the defensive sputter he received in response was like music to his ears.


End file.
